1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable end fittings and more particularly, to a cable end fitting for adjusting the tension in a cable strand.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable strand end fittings are typically mounted on a mounting post of a carburetor or throttle body of an engine. A strand of a motion control cable extends through the end fitting and has a member staked on one end of the strand to prevent the strand from exiting the end fitting. However, there is no adjustment mechanism on the end fitting to allow the slack or tension in the strand to be varied or adjusted.
Positioning devices have been used in the past to position an end of a conduit for a motion control cable. An example of such a positioning device is disclosed in Fillmore U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,691. This patented positioning device includes an elongated adjustment member attached to the conduit of the motion control cable and having teeth disposed on opposite sides of the adjustment member. The adjustment member extends through a passageway in a support member adapted for attachment to a support structure. The patented positioning device also includes a locking member positioned transversely to the adjustment member which cooperates with the teeth on the adjustment member to prevent movement of the adjustment member relative to the support member. One problem with the above patented device is that the conduit is adjusted and not the strand or cable. An additional probelm is that the support member must be mounted adjacent the end of the conduit and a second member used to connect the cable strand to the mounting post of the carburetor or throttle body.